The Leader
by star7k
Summary: one-shot. what happens if Gibbs dies. yeah i suck at summaries. read and review plz


**Sorry, curiosity got the best of me.**

~Tony~  
We came to the scene where it happened. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to wake up from this, like it was just one big horrible nightmare. That any second I'll wake up and everything would be okay but thats not going to happen. This was real and this is going to change everything. I walked up to the body and took his ID just to double check but it didn't change anything. This man was still Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was still my boss. Our leader lay still on the cold spring ground.  
"get the pictures of the scene Mcgee" I look at now the senior agent who was looking at the body probably thinking the same thing I was.  
"Mcgee get the damn pictures" I walked back to the truck to get gloves. Rule number 2 always wear gloves at a crime scene. I don't want to let his rules die with him.

~Tim~  
Normally when Tony yells at me I would tell him to do it but he was hurting. We all are. I never seen Ziva so quite. Ducky's not talking about some boring thing that happened to him in the past. Tony... well Tony trying to be just like him. I took the pictures. I didn't think we would be assigned this case because he was our leader. He was our leader. This is going to be harder to get over then Kate's death. Gibbs wasn't at all normal yesterday. He was calm like he know it was going to happen. What am I saying of course he knew. He is Gibbs. His gut would have told him. But why didn't he try to stop this. How are we going to get over this? We aren't ever going to think of Tony as the leader. Not even Tony would think of himself as a leader.

~Ducky~  
We loaded Gi- the body into the autopsy truck and went back to the base. I didn't even say anything to him. He knew the bodies never talked back. What was the point to talking to him about his own death. I guess I'd be telling Tony when I find something. This makes Jethro's trip to Mexico seem rather harmless. I guess it was. I rather regret giving him a hard time about it now. nothing seems to matter. When we got to autopsy I didn't want to do it. It didn't seem right. Of course I did the autopsy when we thought it was Tony but this is different. We know this is Jethro and it appears his death was from a bullet to the heart. The only question is who did it. At the end I decided that I should do the autopsy. I got the bullet out of his heart and sent it down to Abby. I wonder how she's taking this.

~Abby~  
Palmer gave me the bullet. I hated it. It brought a bad aura with it. So dark and cold. This should have never happened. Gibbs was like a father to me. Why would someone kill him? I ran the test on the bullet. My music wasn't playing. I didn't want to listen anymore. While the machine was running a test I sat and cried. Mcgee came in to "help". I knew the real reason he was down here. When the director died Tony was freaking out. This is a thousand times worse. Mcgee was coming here to escape. This should have never happened. The team needs a leader and Tony wasn't going to cut it. We need Gibbs. But Gibbs is gone. The team is going to fall apart. I matched the bullet to the gun and gave the test results to Mcgee to take up stairs. I wonder who's next. As we all know you get rid of the leader before you attack his team.  
~Ziva~  
I washed my face of in the bathroom. I felt worse than the time Gibbs did not remember me. I remembered what I said to him.  
"Eli is all but dead to me...and the only person that I even considered a father...is accusing me" Gibbs sighed "okay" he whispered.  
Now I have no one to turn to but...Eli. I don't trust him any more. It's Gibbs I trust. I would kill my brother to save his life. Why wasn't I there? If I was there Gibbs would still be alive. Gibbs should still be alive. I hope we can find his killer.

~Tony~  
I sat at my desk staring at the empty one. Kate's death seemed different, like I knew things were going to be okay. Gibbs was there why wouldn't things get better. Director Shepard's death was like losing a mother. But dad was still here to make things better, right. When we thought Ziva was dead Gibbs was the only one supportive of my plan for revenge. What's going to happen now that he's gone. Mcgee came in with the test results on the bullet. It came from a nine millimeter possessed by...

~Gibbs~  
I woke up with that nightmare again. The one when I died and my team was helpless. I never want me team to get hurt if I die. I got out of bed and ready for work. I stopped at the coffee shop and drove to the base. I took the elevator to the floor.  
"really Ziva" Tony said  
"yes it was the creepiest thing. the dream seemed so real" Ziva said.  
"I had a dream just like that the other day" Tim said. Tony frowned.  
"I had that dream too. weird it reminds me of that movie-" I walked in the room.  
"don't have the time Dinozzo" my phone rang. I picked it up. "yeah Gibbs"  
they told me the details. "Dead marine. Grab your gear"  
I was answered by a chorus of "on it boss" I smiled as when we were all in the elevator but I didn't let my team see it. To be honest, I love me team.

**Hey Guys,**

**this is not one of my best works. I just got really curios what would happen but Gibbs is everyone favorite so I didn't want him to die. anyways let me know what you think. I don't care if its good or bad because i don't write for your entertainment I write for mine lolz.**

**See Ya Soon **

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
